מסע שורשים - 20 אתרים במרכז איטליה וצפונה
thumb|300px|ימין|פגישה עם האומנת הנוצרייה בכפר קטן ליד ונציהבשנת 1997 יצאנו לטיול באיטליה. אולי לרגל יום ההולדת ה-60. הכנתי את הטיול היטב. רשמתי לפני לבקר באתרים היהודיים במרכז איטליה ובצפונה. הטיול ערך כשבועיים והיה הטיול היפה ביותר שעשיתי באיטליה, מעין "מסע שורשים". איני ממליץ על נסיעה לחו"ל: גם יקר, לעתים יוצר אי-הבנות ולתייר שומר הכשרות יש בעיה רצינית. אבל, רציתי לבקר בארץ בה נולדתי, בה קבורים בני משפחתי ובה חיים עדיין בני משפחה. בקשתי גם להציג את רעייתי. מהטיול נותר לי סרט של שעתיים שהיה גנוז עד לשבוע האחרון. הוצאתי את הסרט, חילקתי אותו לעשרים חלקים. לכל קטע נתתי כותרת והסבר. והנה הם לפניכם. כאמור, עדיף לטייל בארץ-ישראל. אבל לי כבן אי-טל-יה (כפי מכונה בקרב יהודי איטליה) נותרה פינה חמה לארץ שאירחה את עמנו כאלפיים שנה. במלחמת העולם השנייה נשכח הגדול, אולי בהשפעת המנהיגים, אבל גם העם היה שותף לזוועה. יהדות איטליה לא חזרה לרמתה מלפני המלחמה. למעשה מאז ראשית המאה ה-20 היא במגמת ירידה: תחילה בשל ההתבוללות ולאחר מכן בשל שואת יהדות איטליה. אחרי המלחמה הגיע לאיטליה מהגרים מהצפון (מילאנו), מאירן (מילאנו ופירנצה) ולוב (בעיקר רומא). היום יהדות איטליה מונה פחות מ-20 אלף נפש. ההתבוללות נמשכת, נישואי התערובת הם למעלה מ-90%. חתונה יהודית היא אירוע נדיר. במקביל יש גידול בעלייה לארץ ישראל וקהילת יהודי איטליה בארץ במגמת גידול ואף הפיצול הגיע אלינו: יש כבר 4 בתי כנסת בנוסח איטליה: 2 בירושלים, בתל אביב וברמת גן. יהי סיור זה מעין מצבה ליהדות איטליה בעבר. איכות הצילומים אינה טובה והמטרה היא להציג את האתרים - צילומים אפשר תמיד למצוא טובים יותר =טוסקנה= בבתי הקברות בפירנצה ובפיזה thumb|ימין|335 px המקום הראשון בו בקרנו היה בבתי הקברות, בהן קבורים בני משפחתי: בבית הקברות היהודי בפירנצה בו נקבר אחי, עמנואלה ז"ל, אשר מת ממחלה בימים האחרונים למלחמת העולם השנייה, לאיר כיבוש איטליה על-ידי בעלות הברית. היה מחסור בתרופות וכך הלך לעולמו בגיל 6. המקום הבא היה בית הקברות היהודעי בפיסא. בו הועברו עצמות אבי, אשר נקברו זמנית בזמן המלחמה בעיר פייטרסנטה, בה נפטר לאחר שנפגע מהפצצה של בעלות הברית. סיירנו בבתי הקברות עם הבת-דודה שלי, רינה ונטורה. פירנצה ועוד thumb|ימין|335 px סיור בפירנצה בשנת 1997: בית הכנסת הגדול של פירנצה, שער גן עדן ובניין המימשל מבט על מגן דוד באורבייטו עיר בדרום-מערב מחוז אומבריה באיטליה ועל העיר אסיזי ששמרה על צביון של ימי הביניים, וניכרים בה: חומותיה, כנסיותיה, בתיה ורחובותיה הצרים. העיר ידועה בעיקר בזכות הנוצרי פרנציסקוס , ומסדר הפרנציסקני אותו הוא יסד. במהלך מלחמת העולם השנייה, לאחר הכיבוש הגרמני ב-8 ספטמבר 1943, נקלטו באסיזי פליטים רבים, בינהם 300 יהודים. הבישוף המקומי, צוותו ונזירי המנזר סן דמיאנו (Convento di San Damiano) הפכו את אסיזי לאחד ממקומות המקלט הבטוחים ליהודים. ספרו של אלכסנדר הרמתי המחתרת באסיזי מתאר תקופה זו. כן הופק בשנת 1985 סרט בשם זה. ארבע מאישי העיר זכו לאות חסיד אומות העולם מיד ושם על פעילותם להצלת היהודים בזמן השואה סיור בפירנצה ובסן ג'ימיניאנו thumb|ימין|335 px תצפית מפיאצלה מיכלאנג'לו על פני פירנצה. מהתצפית נראה היטב פונטה וקיו - הגשר היחידי שנשאר שלם בימי מלחמת העולם השנייה, מרכז העיר ובית הכנסת הגדול של פירנצה. בירידה מהכיכר נמצאת מרפסת הצופה על פני העיר ולמטה ממנה בגן-השושנים. בהמשך הגעמו לעיר העתיקהסן ג'ימיניאנו, העיר בת 13 מגדלים הבולטים מרחוק, אשר לא ידוע בוודאות מה הייתה הסיסה להקמתם. בסיור הגענו להופעה של מקהלת רחוב, אשר שרה את השיר האלפיני הפופולרי La Montanara סן ג'ימיניאנו - ביום חול והעיר וולטרה thumb|ימין|335 px סן ג'ימיניאנו - סיור בעיר בשעות הבוקר, כאשר עדיין אין תיירים בעיר. אנו נשארנו ללון בעיר. חזיתות החניות וחלונות הראווה מלאים מוצרי קראמיקה. יש גם מוצגים של תעשיית הנקניק המפורסם בעיר - מבשר חיות בר !. וולטרה היא עיר בטוסקנה שבאיטליה, כ-50 ק"מ דרומה לפיזה. וולטרה היא עיר עתיקה שנוסדה על ידי האטרוסקים במאה ה-7 לפנה"ס. העיר פרחה בימי הביניים המאוחרים והרובע העתיק שלה, המוקף בחומה, שומר על אופיו מתקופה זו/ סיינה thumb|ימין|335 px סיינה היא עיר בטוסקנה שבאיטליה. תושבים. מרכזה ההיסטורי של סיינה הוכרז כאתר מורשת עולמית על ידי אונסק"ו. העיר בולטת למרחוק בזכות גגותיה האדומים, המעטרים שלוש גבעות עגלגלות. סיינה, השייכת לחבל טוסקנה, משקיפה על שני עמקים פוריים, בהם שתולים גפנים, עצי זית כסופי עלים וגידולי שדה שונים. פעמיים בשנה, בחודשים יולי ואוגוסט, מתקיים בעיר מירוץ הסוסים המסורתי ( Palio di Siena), אירוע גדול, שהחל את דרכו עוד בימי הביניים, ובמהלכו מקיפים רוכבי סוסים את פיאצה דל קאמפו לקול צהלותיהם של אלפי צופים. הקהילה היהודית של סיינה היא אחת העתיקות בטוסקנה, היום היא מאורגנת במסגרת הקהילה היהודית של פירנצה. המסמכים המוקדמים ביותר, בהם הוזכרה הנוכחות היהודית בעיר הם משנת 1229 .לקהילה נוספו מלבד יהודי איטליה גם יוצאח ספרד וצפון אירופה. בית הכנסת בסיינה בית הכנסת של סיינה, שנבנה בשנת 1786 בסגנון הנאו קלאסית, ממוקם במרכז העיר ההיסטורי טוסקנה, ב:Vicolo delle Scotte, כיכר "Piazzetta בית המקדש". סוג טיפוסי של בתי כנסת בגטו, ללא סימנים חיצוניים בולטים, מעוצבים בהידור בפנים 3 ערים בטוסקנה - 2 עם שכונה יהודית: Sorani e Pitigliano thumb|ימין|335 px בתחילת הסרטון אנו עוברים באזור של פריחה סוערת של קידה שעירה. Montalcino is a hill town and comune in Tuscany, Italy. It is famous for its Brunello di Montalcino wine. The town is located to the west of Pienza, close to the Crete Senesi in Val d'Orcia. It is 42 km from Siena, 110 from Florence and 150 km from Pisa. Monte Amiata is located nearby. בה מצודה משוחזרת השולטת על נוף רחב ידים. הקהילה היהודית בסוראנו הוקמה בין המאה ה-16 והתקיימה עד המאה ה-19. היא היתה קהילה משגשגת. היום אין יהודים בעיר. היהודים הגיעו לסורנו כמו לעיר השכנה פיטיליאנו (Pitigliano) במחצית השנייה של המאה ה-16 אחרי צווי גירוש שהוצאו ב"מדינת האפיפיור" בשנים : 1569 ו-1593 הגיעו אליו פליטים מהקהילות היהודיות השכנות כמו אלו שבמחוז אומבריה. פיטיליאנו היא עיר במחוז טוסקנה. הייתה בה קהילה יהודית עתיקה. כיום יש במקום שרידי בית כנסת. היהודים הגיעו לעיר במאה ה-16, כאשר נרדפו ב"מדינת האפיפיור", אשר הייתה במרכז איטליה. הם ברחו לעיר, אשר הייתה תחת שליטת הדוכס הגדול של טוסקנה. היה זה מרכז יהודי אשר התרכז כולה באזור אחד. העיר כונתה בשם "ירושלים הקטנה". בבית הכנסת כי יש שתי מצבות לזכר ביקורו של הדוכס הגדול. בעיר יש שרידים למאפיית מצות. מחוץ לעיר יש בית קברות יהודי. בעבר היה יקב, אשר הוכשר לייצור "קיאנטי" כשר בפיקוח רבנות ליבורנו, אשר עד היום נותנת חסות ליהודים הבודדים שעדיין נמצאים בעיר. פארקו די פינוקיו בעיר קולודי thumb|ימין|335 pxParco di Pinocchio נמצא בעיר קולדיליד Pescia. קולודי היה "שם העט" של Carlo Lorenzini מחבר הספר פינוקיו. בפארק מוצגים דגמים של המבנים ושל גיבורי הספר: הבית של הפאה הטובה ועוד באתר יש הופעות של שחקנים, המביאים את קטעים מהסיפור. כמו כן יש מוסיאון המוקש לסיפור. האתר נמצא צפונית-מערבית לעיר פירנצה בפרובינצית פיסטויה. thumb|650px |מרכז| =אומבריה= אורבייטו thumb|ימין|335 px אורבייטו (באיטלקית: Orvieto) היא עיר בנפת טרני בדרום-מערב מחוז אומבריה באיטליה. העיר נבנתה על פסגתו השטוחה של הר העשוי מטוף געשי. הנוף הנשקף אל העיר הוא בין הדרמטיים באירופה. העיר עולה מהמצוקים האנכיים העשויים מטוף, שאותם משלימות חומות מגן הבנויות מאותה האבן עצמה. גובהה של העיר הוא 325 מטרים מעל פני הים וכ-200 מטר מעל פני הסביבה. מזרחית לעיר עוברת מסילת הברזל המרכזית של איטליה רומא - מילאנו וכן הכביש המהיר - A1 - המכונה "דרך השמש" (Autostrada del Sole). העיר נמצאת 131 ק"מ צפונית מרומא ו-165 ק"מ דרומית מפירנצה. (מהוןיקיפדיה העברית) מפלי מרמורה thumb|right|335 px מפלי מרמורה (איטלקית: La Cascata delle Marmore, תרגום - מפלי השיש) הם מפלי מים מלאכותיים מהתקופה הרומית. גובהם הכללי של המפלים הוא 165 מטרים הם בין המפלים הגבוהים באירופה והמפלים המלאכותיים הגבוהים בעולם. המפלים מועמדים להכלל ברשימת אתרי מורשת עולמית. מפלי מרמורה נמצאים במחוז אומבריה באיטליה, 7.7 ק"מ מזרחית לטרני בירת נפת טרני, כ-156 ק"מ צפונית-מזרחית לרומא ו-50 ק"מ דרומית לפרוג'ה. מקורם של המיים השופעים במפלים הוא בנהר ולינו (Velino) והם זורמים בספיקה ממוצעת של 50 מיליון קוב לשנה. המפלים מהווים אטרקטציה תיירותית וסביבם הוקמו אתרי תיירות נוספים, הכוללים גן בוטני, מתקני ספורט אתגרי כגלישת מצוקים, רחיפה וסיורי מערות. כ-70% ממי הנהר מנותבים לשימוש תחנת כוח הידרואלקטרית. מספר פעמים ביום מופסקת העברת המים לתחנת הכח וכל המים מנותבים דרך המפלים להדגמת עצמת הזרימה. (מהויקיפדיה העברית) המעיינות של קליטונו thumb|ימין|335 px המעיינות של קליטונו (Le Fonti del Clitunno) מצויים מערבית לעיר ספולטו בדרך לעיר טרבי במסלול הדרך הרומאית העתיקה ויה פלמיניה, אשר הובילה מרומא העתיקה לצפון מזרח איטליה עד לשפת הים האדריאטי ומשם לצפון אירופה. המעיינות הם המקור של נחל קליטונו, אשר אורכו כ-60 ק"מ ושפיעתו נמוכה: 3.5 ממ"ע לשניה. הוא נשפך לנחל טופינו שהוא אחד מיובלי נהר הטיבר. למים יש סגולות קדושה ולכן נבנה לידו מקדש רומאי קטן לקליטונו. היום האתר משמש מקום מנוחה לנוסעים בדרכי אומבריה. יש בו אגם מים טבעי, אשר הורחב באופן מלאכותי. כמן כן, אוסף של עצים עתיקים. Villa Fidelia thumb|ימין|335 px ווילה פידליה היאא בניין מוקף חומה של המאה השבע-עשרה עם פרק גדול וגן איטלקי, נבנה באתר של בית מקדש רומי של המאה הרביעית. ממוקם בסביבה של ספלו, בפרוג'ה, בבסיס של גבעה, לאורך Strada Centrale Umbra. המשפחה עשירה בספלו, במאה השבע עשרה, על מנת לממש את הרצון להיות בעלים של וילה בכפר, שבו אתה יכול לבלות את החודשים החמים. * הויקיפדיה האיטלקית =ליגוריה= צ'ינקואה טרה thumb|ימין|335 px צ'ינקואה טרה (באיטלקית: Cinque Terre; "חמש האדמות") היא קבוצה של חמישה כפרים הממוקמים לאורך קו חוף סלעי תלול בריביירה האיטלקית, במחוז ליגוריה באיטליה. חמשת הכפרים הם קורניליה (Corniglia), ורנאצה (Vernazza), מונטרוסו אל מארה (Monterosso al Mare), מאנארולה (Manarola) וריומג'ורה (Riomaggiore). לאורך מאות שנים אנשים בנו בזהירות טרסות על צלעי החוף הסלעי והתלול, עד למעלה הצוקים המשוננים המשקיפים על הים. חוסר הסדר וההגיון בהם נבנו הבתים הנראים כתלויים על בלימה, יוצרים נוף ייחודי. את הכפרים מחברים נתיבים, רכבות וספינות, והגישה למכוניות אסורה. עם בנייתה של מסילת הרכבת בסוף שנות ה-50 של המאה ה-20, הפך האזור ליעד תיירותי מאוד פופולרי, עם כמיליון תיירים בשנה. בעקבות זאת נדחקו ענפי התעסוקה המסורתיים באזור, החקלאות והדיג. =אמיליה-רומאניה= מחנה הריכוז פוסולי thumb|ימין|335 pxמחנה הריכוז פוסולי הוקם בכפר פוסולי במחוז אמיליה-רומאניה. תחילה, במאי 1942, היה מחנה לשבויי מלחמה, בדצמבר 1943 היה למחנה ריכוז ליהודים והחל ממאי 1944 הגיעו אליו גם מתנגדים פוליטיים. באוגוסט 1944 הו נסגר, כאשר הצבא הגרמני נסוג מאיטליה. עברו דרכו 5,000 אסירים, בינהם כ-2,500 יהודיים (36% מיהודי איטליה שנספו בשואה אשר נשלחו בארבע שיירות לאושוויץ. המחנה נמצא קרוב לצומת הרכבות בעיר מודנה, סמוך לעיירה קארפי אשר פוסולי מהווה כפר בתחומה =לומברדיה= Pomponesco במחוז מנטובה thumb|ימין|335 pxביקור בעיירה Pomponesco ליד מנטובה. עיירה השוכנת על הגדה של נהר הפו. הייתה מרכז סחר בתבוא. גרו בעיר משפחות יהודיות שעסקו בסחר בתבואות. יש יש שריד לבית כנסת היום בית קפה (ראו תמונה משמאל) ובית קברות זעיר. בעיר גר סופר איטלקי יהודי מפורסם, אלברטו קנטוני שהיה בקשר עם בנימין זאב הרצל. ביתו עומד לרשות הציבור. סביונטה thumb|ימין|335 px סביונטה היא עיר במחוז לומברדיה, בצפון איטליה, בפרובינציה של מנטובה. היא שוכנת 30 ק"מ צפונית מפרמה, בגדה הצפונית של נהר הפו. היא הוכרזה כאתר מורשת עולמית לשנת 2008, יחד עם העיר מנטובה. בעיר שוחזר מבנה בית הכנסת, הוא היה למוזיאון למורשת היהדות. העיר הייתה מרכז חשוב של המדפיסים בני משפחת פואה מראשוני הדפוס העברי. בשנים האחרונות (לאחר הביקור שלי בשנת 1997) בית הכנסת שהיה למוזיאון ליהדות שופץ. מנטובה thumb|ימין|335 px יהדות מנטובה הייתה קהילה עתיקה. היום נשמר בה בית הכנסת. אולם התפילה היא מערך מלבני. הקירות והתקרה מכוסים טיח (יציקות גבס של נאמן למקור, כי הם לא יכלו להתנתק), את תפארת לשחזר את Norsa מרגש או פסוקים ב עברית. האהרון והתיבה מול, אחד בצד שמאל, השני זכות של מקומות בשתי גומחות מונומנטלי, העלה על שלוש מדרגות מואר על ידי חלונות. הן בעלות מבנה דק של עץ מעוטר בדים רקומים. שתי שורות מקבילות של ספסלים, עץ כהה, מוזמן להתפלל על שני הצדדים. נברשות חשיל ברזל תלויים מהתקרה. עזרת הנשים נמצאת על הקיר בכניסה וצופה אל הסלון עם עמודות המעקה הפתוח. בית הכנסת Norsa Torrazzo הוא אנדרטה לאומית היא עכשיו באופן קבוע, הפתוח לקהל הרחב פארק הגן Sigurtà thumb|ימין|335 px Parco Giardino Sigurtà הוא אחד הפארקים היפים האיטליה. הוא משתרע על שטח של 600,000 מטרים רבועים עד לגבעות morainal הקרובות לLago di Garda. הוא ממוקם שמונה קילומטר דרומית לעיירה Peschiera. הוא הוקם בשנת 1617 בתור "walled'brolo", הייתה ל- Villa Maffei על-ידי Pellesina תלמידו של Palladio). בשנת 1859 היה המטה של נפוליאון שלישי. לאחר ארבעים שנה של טיפול אוהב, Carlo Sigurtà החליט לנצל את הזכויות שהיו לו לנצל את מי נהר Mincio וכך הגיע להישג "העצום" של הפיכת גבעה צחיחה בתוך גן ירוק פורח. בהמשך לכך, נכדו, Enzo, ביסס את התכונות החיוניות להפעלת הפארק-הגן. לאחר פתיחתו לציבור בשנת 1978, השימור מורכב אקולוגי כבר בשל ב חלק גדול למבקרים בו, שמצאו אותו להיות פלא ייחודי של עולם, כך שהיום הגן-הפארק נחשב לאחד מביותר יוצא דופן מסוגו בכל מקום בעולם. לכל אלמונים אלה שסייע בפיתוח הפרק וההפצה שלה שם אנו חבים תודה אמיתית וכנה.(מאתר הגן) =ונטו= יהדות פדובה thumb|ימין|335 px העיר פדובה הייתה ידועה בעולם היהודי של ימי הביניים, והתגוררה בה קהילה יהודית גדולה, אמידה ומבוססת של מגורשי ספרד וצאצאיהם. הקהילה היהודית עצמה, כקהילת יהודיות אחרות בצפון איטליה, נכחדה בשואה. כשנבנה בשנות החמישים היכל שלמה בירושלים, הובא אליו מאיטליה ארון הקודש מבית הכנסת הספרדי בפאדובה, שהינו אחד הפריטים המפוארים ביותר במקום. ארון הקודש, שנבנה ב-1728, ניצב יותר ממאתיים שנה בבית הכנסת הספרדי שבעיר פאדובה. לכבוד חנוכת ארון הקודש באיטליה חיבר רבי משה חיים לוצאטו (הרמח"ל), סדר מיוחד של שירים וזמירות בשם "חנוכת הארון". ונציה thumb|ימין|335 px שייט ב"קנלה גרנדה", ביקור ב"פיצה סנט-מרקו", סיור מקיף בגאטו ובבאי הצבעוני "בוראנו" וסתם שיטו בעיר חכבוד יום ההולדת ה-60 בעיר בה נולדתי בשנת 1936 מאז ימי הביניים התגוררו יהודים בוונציה ברובע מיוחד בפאתי העיר, אשר כונה "גטו", משום שהיה בו בית יציקה (באיטלקית: ג'טו). כינוי זה השתרש בשפה ומאז הפך השם גטו להיות מונח רווח לכל רובעי היהודים באירופה ובעקבות כך לכינוי לרובעי מיעוטים בכלל. היהודים בוונציה עסקו במסחר ובנקאות והיחס כלפיהם היה אמביוולנטי. הגטו היה נסגר בשעות הלילה והיציאה ממנו היתה בפיקוח. לאחר כיבוש העיר על ידי נפוליון בשנת 1797, שערי הגטו נפתחו והיהודים הורשו לגור בכל העיר. כיום הקהילה היהודית בגטו מונה כ-500 חברים, רובם גרים ברחבי העיר ולא בגטו. בגטו הוונציאני חמישה בתי כנסת ( עוד 2 ייעודיים: בבית האבות ו Midrash Leon da Modena) אשר שניים מהם פעילים עד היום: בית הכנסת הלבנטיני, הפתוח בחורף בשל ההסקה המותקנת בו ובית הכנסת הספרדי, המרווח יותר, פתוח בקיץ. בתי הכנסת פתוחים בשבתות ובחגים למתפללים בלבד. במהלך השבוע אפשר לבקר בבתי הכנסת בסיורים המאורגנים על ידי המוזיאון היהודי של ונציה. בנוסף, בכיכר המרכזית של הגטו פעילה ישיבה של חב"ד ובה ניתן להתפלל גם בימי חול. מקווה]] מיוחד במינו, עם אספקת מי-ים (יחיד בעולם מסוגו) נמצא בבית האבות שבגטו. רב הקהילה הוא Rav Scialom Bahbout קטגוריה:טיול באיטליה קטגוריה:טוסקנה קטגוריה:אומבריה